Solo por hoy
by MariRyuzaki
Summary: Harry se encuentra el tren y va solo en una cabina, por un extraño motivo tiene un sueño con cierto rubio. El sueño parece muy real y la persona junto a el en la cabina también parece muy real y conocida por el chico. Drarry tercer y ultimo Capitulo listo! :D
1. En el tren

-Solo por hoy- había dicho su padre, ¡Solo por hoy! ¡Ba! Iba a hacer pagar a su padre por esto. El chico tenía tanta mala suerte, tener que viajar con esos sucios muggles. Al menos iba de incógnito la capa había evitado que alguien lo reconociera en el transcurso de su viaje hasta el tren y que no empezaran raros rumores del chico de familia adinerada.

Draco entro al vagón con mucho cuidado, al hacerlo escucho unas voces muy familiares. Eran la pareja de novios Weasley y Granger, la cual entro en una de las cabinas. Pero había algo raro ¿Y Potter? Se pregunto el rubio, pero se abofeteo mentalmente ¿Por qué pensaba en él? ¡Ni que fuera gran cosa! Saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza y entro a una de las cabinas más cercana. Cerró la puerta y suspiro con alivio, pero su paz no duro mucho.

En uno de los asientos cerca de la ventana, se encontraba un chico de cabello negro. El pelinegro leía con mucho afán un libro, el cual raramente no tenía titulo en la portada, como si hubiera usado un hechizo para esconderla. Tan entretenido estaba con la lectura que ni había deparado a ver quien había entrado en la cabina. Si hubiera sido un dementor ya estaría muerto.

El joven rubio pensó que lo estaba ignorando, orgullo por orgullo, así que opto por hacer lo mismo y sentarse frente a Harry, para ver si así lo volvía a ver. Lo cual nunca paso y en ningún momento el pelinegro quito su mirada del libro, entonces Draco empezó a divagar en sus propios pensamientos mientras el tren se ponía en marcha.

Pasado un buen rato el chico rubio volvió a ver a Harry y noto algo, cada cierto tiempo sus ojos se cerraban y se abrían al rato, lo mismo se repitió un tiempo hasta hacerse más seguido y llego hasta un punto en el que el pelinegro no volvió a abrir los ojos, se había quedado dormido. Draco tenía una muy buena imagen en frente, el chico se había dormido con todo y libro en mano, se veía realmente lindo así.

Malfoy quedo embobado completamente con esa imagen que tenía en frente, la cual iba a guardar ¡No!, a atesorar para toda la vida. Ahora que lo miraba mejor Harry tenía unas ojeras muy grandes, seguro había pasado toda la noche estudiando pócimas o leyendo ese libro que no suelta. Duro un rato mas viéndolo hasta que reacciono, se quito el gorro que hace tiempo le estorbaba y arreglo su cabello.

Miro hacia la ventana, estaban a punto de llegar a su destino. Así que se levanto de donde estaba y fue a donde se encontraba Potter, se acerco y tomo con mucho cuidado el libro, sin que el chico se despertara. Hizo desaparecer el hechizo de la portada y leyó "La torre oscura". Parecía un libro interesante, pero se lo devolvió al pelinegro no antes de hacer algo más. Se acerco a la cara del chico y poso levemente sus labios con los de él, le robo un pequeño beso, se separo al momento y salió de la cabina antes de que se detuviera por completo el tren y se despertara.

-Harry- llamaba una voz femenina desde fuera de donde estaba durmiendo el recién nombrado-¡Harry!

Al segundo llamado el chico se despertó, Ron y Hermione entraron en la cabina buscando al chico, al cual encontraron con una gran sonrisa en la cara apenas se despertó.

-¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa en tu cara?- Pregunto el chico Weasley.

-Solo soñé algo interesante-respondió Potter todavía sonriendo.

Ninguno de sus amigos le dio más vueltas al tema y siguieron su ruta para llegar al castillo. Hicieron las compras que normalmente hacen, aunque Harry estuvo un poco distraído durante ese trayecto. Pasada la tarde llegaron a Howarts, cada uno se acomodo en su cuarto y aunque era algo tarde el elegido tomo su libro y se fue a la sala de estar. Abrió el libro en donde estaba el separador y empezó a leer. Pero se dio cuenta de algo, de que ahí no era donde había quedado cuando se quedo dormido. Busco la pagina en la que si había quedado, al encontrarla recordó su sueño.

Estaba recostado en uno de los arboles del jardín, leyendo un libro muy interesante, ya que no quitaba la vista de el. Sintió una presencia, algo familiar. Miro al frente y vio a un chico rubio, el cual reconoció de inmediato. Draco se sentó a la par del otro chico, arrecostandose a él. A Harry no le importo y siguió su lectura, pasado un rato Draco se levanto y se puso frente al pelinegro. Tomo entre sus manos la cara del chico y se acerco a él, besándolo delicadamente en sus labios. Aunque solo duro unos segundos pareció que hubieran sido horas. Se sintió demasiado real y especial para Harry, que le dolió saber que solo era un sueño y nada era real.

Apenas termino soñar despierto otra vez, recordó también que había entrado un chico a la cabina en la que él estaba, antes de llegar a Howarts. En un principio pensó que se trataba de una persona común, pero siendo franco había sentido algo diferente en esa persona, como si la conociera de algún lado. Pero no le tomo importancia y siguió su lectura. Cuando se iba quedando dormido hubo un momento en el que vio un mechón rubio, en ese momento ese chico se quito la capa y se levanto… Harry se puso una mano en la boca y se puso completamente rojo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien ese sueño lo había sentido muy real.

Muy gratificantemente real.


	2. Debajo del árbol

Segunda parte :D espero que les guste. El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero si la historia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde el incidente en el tren. Harry dejo de lado que hubiera sido el verdadero Malfoy era el que iba en el mismo vagón esa vez, ya que el chico rubio seguía tratándolo igual que antes y no mostraba ningún tipo de atracción hacia el elegido. Así que dejo todo como si hubiera sido un sueño nada más.

Era un hermoso día, se había despertado con un leve destello de luz que pasaba por la ventana de su cuarto. Cuando se levanto sirvieron su plato favorito en el comedor. No se había topado con nadie que le hiciera el día imposible, hasta el profesor Snape no había dado clases porque se había enfermado. La alegría de todos al haber escuchado esa gran noticia. La mañana había empezado de maravilla para Harry.

Ese mismo día el pelinegro se encontraba dando un paseo por los pasillos del colegio, cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención. En una de las zonas verdes, debajo de un gran árbol, se encontraba un joven rubio que parecía que estaba dormido. Harry se acerco y lo termino de confirmar. Draco Malfoy estaba completamente dormido al pie de ese árbol.

_-"Perfecto para vengar lo que me hizo en clases de pócimas_"- pensó mientras recordaba como su rival, ahora dormido indefenso frente a él, había hecho una pócima en la que le tiño el pelo rosado durante dos días.

Potter saco su varita, listo para lanzar un conjuro, pero algo lo detuvo. Draco tenía en su rostro una expresión muy divertida. Tenía la nariz levemente arrugada, como si algo lo estuviera molestando en sus sueños. Harry rio ante esa expresión, la cual nunca había visto en la cara del chico y lo hacía verse diferente. Harry alzo la cabeza viendo hacia todos lados, como revisando que no hubiera nadie más, guardo su varita y se inclino quedando más cerca de la cara del chico dormido.

Ahora la expresión de Draco era una de tristeza, lo cual hizo que el elegido frunciera el ceño en forma de disgusto. Harry puso una mano en el suelo en forma de apoyo y otra en el tronco del árbol, cerca de la cara del otro chico. Se acerco un poco más y presiono sus labios levemente junto a los de Malfoy, temiendo que este se despertara.

Duro unos cuantos minutos en esa posición y luego se alejo. Ahora el chico rubio tenía una expresión un poco más relajada. El pelinegro sonrió ante esto, ya que la expresión pasada no le había gustado en lo más mínimo.

-Así está mejor-dijo en voz alta.

Al decir esto Draco se removió en donde estaba, lo cual alerto al chico. Antes de que este hiciera intento de despertarse, Harry ya se había levantado y había salido corriendo de donde estaba. Se adentro al castillo y al doblar en uno de los pasillos casi tropieza con Pansy Parkinson, que estaba recostada en una pared.

-Lo siento-fue lo único que dijo y siguió corriendo hasta perderse al doblar en otro pasillo más adelante.

Pansy no se movió de donde estaba, ni hizo intento de insultar al chico como siempre lo hacía. Estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver y luego ver a Potter corriendo lo confirmaba todo. La chica salió del transe y se volvió en la dirección de la que había venido Harry. Noto un chico rubio que se acercaba caminando por ese mismo pasillo.

-Pansy-llamo el chico-¿Qué haces? Vamos a clases.

Malfoy pasó justo en frente de la chica y siguió caminando en dirección hacia uno de los salones. La chica fue detrás de él. ¿Es que acaso no se dio cuenta? Se pregunto a sí misma.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo por ahí?-decidió preguntar después de un rato de caminar.

-Nada, solo descansaba-respondió sin más el chico.

-¿Nada más?-insistió.

-Si ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?- bufo molesto el chico mientras se detenía para ver a su acompañante.

-No por nada-dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Draco bufo otra vez y continuo su camino, seguido de una Pansy con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Como si tuviera algo planeado.

-Oye Draco que piensas sobre hacer una fiesta-comento la chica antes de entrar al salón.

-…-el rubio no volvió a ver a la chica, algo le decía que no era buena idea eso que iba a hacer.

-Para festejar el pacto de paz que tenemos los de Slytherin y Gryffindor-termino de decir esperando una respuesta, la cual ya sabía.

-Por mi está bien-dijo al fin el chico- Pero no se te ocurra hacer algo tonto.

Malfoy al decir esto último miro a la chica con el ceño fruncido, como en forma de advertencia, se giro y entro al salón de clases. A Pansy no le importo mucho esa advertencia, cuando ella quería algo, ese algo iba a pasar.

Igual ella no iba a ser la única que iba a salir ganando.


	3. Apuesta

Yyyyy ultima parte. Espero la disfruten :D y que hayan disfrutado todo. Gracias a las personas que me dieron consejos y animos en esta historia : se les aprecia mucho. )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apuesta

Tocó la puerta, no creía lo que estaba haciendo. Una parte suya decía que lo iba a disfrutar y otra que algo malo iba a pasar. Pansy abrió la puerta y saludo al chico, lo tomo de la mano e hizo que entrara.

-No pensé que ibas a venir-dijo la chica jalándolo hasta la sala de la casa.

-Yo tampoco-dijo el chico rubio por lo bajo mientras se dejaba jalar por la chica.

Al llegar ambos chicos a la sala, Draco vio a una chica de Slytherin sobre la mesa principal cantando karaoke. Todos los demás estaban alrededor, unos escogiendo su canción y otros dándole ánimos a la chica. Por lo menos no había vecinos que se quejaran por el escándalo. El joven Malfoy se sentó en una de las sillas del mini bar apenas Pansy lo soltó y pidió una bebida, sería una larga noche.

Al lado contrario del que se encontraba Malfoy, se encontraba un trió de amigos jugando a las cartas. Ya llevaban vario rato así y al parecer la chica iba ganando, lo cual no era muy esperanzador para sus dos amigos.

-Bueno si gano tienen que hacer todo lo que yo diga-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Tenemos opción Hermione?- pregunto uno de los chicos.

-No lo creo Ron-respondió con un suspiro el otro chico.

Hermione bajo la baraja al mismo tiempo que los dos chicos maldecían por lo bajo. Ron tiro sus cartas en la mesa en forma de enojo y Harry golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa lleno de frustración. Luego la levanto y se quedo viendo a su amiga esperando su castigo. La chica se acerco y le dijo algo al oído, haciendo que el pelinegro reaccionara enojado.

-¿Qué haga qué?-grito el chico con los ojos como platos.

-Perdiste, tienes que hacer lo que yo diga- dijo la chica- Además puedes salir beneficiado.

-…-Harry se puso pensativo- No lo sé Hermione ¿y si no?

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo hagas-termino diciendo la chica mientras señalaba con la mirada hacia un lado.

El pelinegro siguió con la vista hacia donde señalaba su amiga. Ahí vio a su objetivo que caminaba entre los estudiantes hacia uno de los balcones de la sala. Harry trago grueso y se levanto, caminando hacia el balcón. Se detuvo a medio camino y giro la cabeza, con una mirada de suplica vio a su amiga.

-¡Lo máximo que te puede pasar es que tire por la ventana!- le grito la chica con una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta y retomo su camino. Cuando llego a la puerta que dividía la sala y el balcón se detuvo. Vio hacia fuera y sonrió, ahí estaba la persona que buscaba, recostada en el barandal viendo las estrellas. Dio un paso para adentro, pero algo lo detuvo. Imágenes de cómo las cosas podían salir mal pasaron por la cabeza del chico.

-Potter-una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola-fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico.

-Si solo venias a saludar ya puedes irte si quieres-bufo la otra persona.

Algo hizo click en el pelinegro, algo como una pequeña chispa de… ¿Esperanza?

-No Draco, vine a despejarme un rato-dijo Harry caminando en dirección al chico.

El elegido se coloco a la derecha del rubio recostándose en el barandal y le sonrió de forma coqueta. Draco no mostro ninguna expresión, lo único que atino a hacer levantarse y caminar a la salida.

-¡Oye espera!- dijo Harry agarrando del brazo a Draco y jalándolo hacia él.

Para mala suerte de ambos, o buena suerte depende de cómo se quiera ver, Harry jalo muy duro a Draco e hizo que este terminara muy cerca de él. El chico rubio se puso de color rojo completamente, lo cual llamo la atención de Harry.

-No me importa si me haces compañía- susurro el pelinegro a la oreja del chico.

Esto hizo que Draco brincara del asombro y se retorciera un poco, intentando safarse del agarre. Harry lo noto y agarro con mas fuerza al chico rubio con una mano. Mientras su otra mano subia hasta el rostro de Draco y le sostenía la barbilla, haciendo que este viera a los al elegido.

-P-Potter… ¿Qué ha-haces?- empezó a tartamudear el joven Malfoy-Sueltame.

-No-respondió serio- Draco tu me gustas.

Ante esto ultimo el chico rubio se puso rojo a mas no poder, cualquiera diría que un tomate se pondría celoso a la par de el. Fruncio el ceño y se agacho plantándole un leve, pero feroz beso en los labios a el pelinegro, para luego apartarse un poco.

-Hace tiempo que esperaba eso-sonrió Malfoy viendo al otro chico.

-Yo también-le respondió la sonrisa y lo volvió a besar.


End file.
